1. The invention is a use of absorbing material such as a sponge along with a supporting device to allow a mop head to dry while being supported in an inverted position.
2. No mop head until now has been dried in this inverted position with a removable drying material that doesn't permit the moisture of the mop to drip to the floor or ground that would cause more work for the user.